Harry Potter and the Problem with Potions
by AlluringMelody
Summary: When an unfortunate accident strikes, Remus wakes up as his 15-year-old self in 1995. Can the golden trio help him adjust? All that matters is it wasn't Professor Snape's fault!
1. Chapter 1

**I should have known not to wait too long to post again: too many ideas and too little time. This is going to be story, probably moderately long. My goal is around 20-30 chapters, could be less or could be more. Like usual, Hermione tends to be sassier and more assertive in my stories. She doesn't have the same level of snark as Hermione Stark in this, but there's still a major difference from the original. Enjoy this new tale with our favorite Hogwarts friends! This is more of a prologue than a chapter.**

 ***Read the Authors note at the end. I need your help with a plot choice!***

Chapter One: Defiantly not Snape's fault

Granted, they should have known something was very, very, wrong when Severus Snape came _running_ into the room saying, "It wasn't my fault!" After all, everyone's favorite potions professor (by default, of course), never appeared anything less than cold and regal.

Maybe someone from the Order would have noticed if they all weren't too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Harry was too busy growling at everyone, being in a right foul mood for Dumbledore not telling him about the Order. Molly and Arthur were trying to keep Fred and George from blowing up the house. Hermione and Ron were fighting yet again ("Honestly Ronald, I thought you were past this childish hatred of Crookshanks when we were 13." "Hermione, for Merlin's sake, your cat pissed on my robes.") Ginny was currently beating Sirius at a game of wizard's chess and the other Order members were huddled around the couch, discussing plans that should have been discussed privately.

It was Hermione that froze when she saw her potions professor put his head into his hands. Severus being venerable was not a great sign. She had screamed at everyone, ("Shut it! There is an emergency! Follow Professor Snape.") and the group quickly stood and made their way to a quiet room down the hall.

("It wasn't my fault!") Severus had repeated and slowly opened the door.

That was how The Order of the Phoenix and company found Remus Lupin: on the ground, in robes slightly too large, looking 20 years too young.

Sirius had pushed everyone else to the side and slid on the floor to each Remus. He gently grabbed Remus's hand and froze. He seemed to be in shock.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped. The silence being broken opened the damn to everyone else.

"Is he alright?!" Harry gasped, his anger at Dumbledore momentarily forgotten. He came behind Sirius and gripped his shoulder. His little family was hurting and Harry was already having a rough summer. After the Dementor attack, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Why is he unconscious?" Tonks asked, looking increasingly worried. Her bubblegum pink hair had faded to a mousy brown.

"Was this your doing?" Molly questioned, rounding on Fred and George. For Harry's sake, she wanted this to be an elaborate prank.

"Honestly woman-" Fred said.

"- you always jump to us!" George concluded.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, once again bringing silence. "Thank you! Now Professor Snape, please kindly explain what happened."

Severus took a deep breath, conjured a chair, and sat down wearily, "Remus was helping me make a new weapon to fight the Dark Lord. I told him not to add Ashwinder eggs until the end, but your beloved wolf friend cannot follow the simplest directions. The cauldron exploded and showered him with its contents. I- unfortunately- was also hit," Severus concluded.

During his abridged version of the tale, Author had sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore. He could only hope Dumbledore would have the answers they did not.

" What was it supposed to do?" Hermione asked quietly, too afraid to hear the worst in an already bad situation.

"The potion was intended to be a permanent play on an ageing potion. If you could be bothered to pay attention in class, you would know a typical ageing potion can at most last for several weeks. De-ageing the Death Eaters was obviously Dumbledore's idea. He believed if they were children again, we could raise them on the right side. It's a ridiculous thought, but Lupin and I wanted to amuse him," Severus said, clutching his head again.

"So it worked properly? That must mean you have some sort of cure!" Ginny exclaimed, looking hopeful.

"The potion was supposed to turn Death Eaters into infants- they had already chosen their paths as teens. I would hardly call this "working properly." Without the real potion completed, I can't think of a way to counteract the affects," Severus said. He was looking rather pale and there was a slight sheen to his skin.

" You mentioned you were hit too, professor. Why aren't you in the same boat as Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't entirely spared," Severus replied, looking pained to admit, "It seems as if all my most- unpleasant- past memories have been dredged up. I also feel my 15-year-old self fighting for control. It is most irksome. I can't say for sure if it's going to pass or not."

Sirius perked up, looking like he had finally found his voice. His face was glistening with tears. "Snevilous- if you've harmed one hair on his head, I will fucking kill you? Do you understand?"

Instead of Severus's usual snide reply, he moved further back in his chair. He looked _afraid_ of Sirius. Hermione was extremely worried that this serious problem was just getting worse.

"I will never forgive you if you hurt him," Sirius growled. Severus now couldn't control the fear showing on his face. Although his body was still in his mid-thirties, his eyes held the look of someone much younger.

"That's quite enough Sirius. Did you not pay attention to what he just said," Hermione said, her voice taking on a deadly calm.

"You don't understand-" Sirius pleaded

"-No you don't understand! This clearly sounds like an accident and he's already suffering enough," Hermione interrupted, glaring at Sirius.

"Snivioulus just doesn't want to show his precious feelings," Sirius seethed. Even Harry looked uncomfortably at his godfather.

"You're kicking Professor Snape when he's already down. Be honest with your feelings, instead of harassing someone that admitted their 15-year-old self is trying to take control. You're bullying a child," Hermione said, her voice getting softer.

Sirius's face lost the little color he had left. He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Merlin, I didn't think of it like that. Remus and Harry are the only family I have left, Severus. I can't lose him. I shouldn't have taken all this out on you," Sirius muttered, looking very apologetic.

"And you!" Hermione suddenly stated, rounding on Severus. Her hands were on her hips in a very Molly Weasley-ish manner. "No matter how this plays out, no more animosity between yourself, Sirius, and Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin is going to need a familiar face and we have no idea what this did to him. If his worst memories are brought back, you're going to need to relate to him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Was she always this terrifying?" Severus asked, dryly. Still, Hermione was pleased to note he was still cowering.

"More so," Harry and Ron deadpanned.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" Hermione asked.

Severus and Sirius nodded, looking at Hermione much like beaten puppies.

"What a wonderful thing, forgiveness!" Dumbledore chuckled, smiling merrily at everyone surrounding him. On the outside he didn't seem too concerned, but his usual twinkle was missing from his blue eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Hermione mumbled.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron said, weakly, "you really scare me sometimes."

"Now, Professor Snape, I believe the rest of us would be rather put-out if you happen to pass out. I for one, would prefer you to get some rest and see if it helps solve your predicament," Hermione demanded.

"Albus, I'll take Severus to his room. Hopefully, he'll be up for a hot meal later," Molly fussed. She helped Severus to his feet and Author helped support him on the other side.

"Wait," Harry called, "I think you'll need this." He took a small bottle out of his pants pocket. The bright purple color was easily identifiable to first year students: dreamless sleep potion. Hermione took a mental note to ask him why he was carrying that particular potion around.

"Thank you," Severus said, sounding sincerely grateful. Dumbledore waved his wand, making the burden of carrying a mostly-limp Snape much more bearable.

The Order awkwardly stood around until Molly, Author, and Severus had disappeared from view. Harry and Sirius were still with Remus, who looked almost peaceful. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron also joined; they wanted to lend as much support to Harry and Sirius as they could.

"How are you, Harry?" Ron whispered. Hermione may have been the trio's emotional confidant, but Ron was a loyal friend. He knew how much this was affecting Harry and that Harry needed as many friends as possible with him.

"Quite honestly, I'm more worried about Sirius than myself. Besides wishing I could have a normal, quiet life- for once, I'm mostly just in shock. Remus has been there for me-for everyone- and it's time we repaid the favor," Harry said, giving a crocked grin. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but he truly wasn't in a dark place.

"I do have some good news," Dumbledore said, "Remus appears in excellent health. Besides the issue with the potion, he may as well be sleeping. I cannot say for how long he will remain like this, after all time is such a fickle thing. It would do well though, to give Mr. Lupin here some space and give him time to adjust.

Hermione wondered when exactly he arrived and when he _possibly_ could have had time to come up with a diagnosis. She didn't want to look too hard into it, preferring to feel relief that Professor Lupin would most-likely be okay. The other members of the Order seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"I do not think Mr. Lupin would be opposed to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black keeping vigil. I don't believe I could ask you to leave anyway," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't believe so either," Sirius laughed, though still sounding rather strained.

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes had returned. He levitated Remus off the ground and the other Order members helped create a bed and two squishy chairs on either side. Remus floated back onto the bed and let out a soft sigh. Harry and Sirius bolted to his side. Hermione wasn't sure if they were relieved or more terrified. The rest of the Order started filling out of the room, casting worried glances at Remus.

"Harry, Sirius, I'm sure he's going to be okay. We're all here for you," Hermione said, kindly. She was the last one left in the room. "We'll be right outside if you need anything."

With one last glace, Hermione had closed the door. She only hoped she sounded more sincere than she felt.

 **Hope you enjoyed this new tale! I've been wanting to write this for 4 years! I do need a VOTE though because I am very torn between how this story can go. Originally, this was going to be a story about Remus really getting a second chance at young adulthood. However, I could not resist messing with Severus and now I'm stuck. You have three options:**

 **1\. The potion leaves Severus's system and he becomes a father figure to Harry and Remus (who becomes friends with the trio). He still shows tough love, but is left a changed man. He shares guardianship with Sirius. Now father figure Severus would be interesting. It would be nice if he became a decent person. It doesn't matter if he was "good the whole time," Severus was still a complete prick to students, especially poor Neville and Harry.**

 **2\. Severus wakes up in the same state as Remus and has kept most of his memories. He feels more like an onlooker in the ones where he's older and becomes friends with the golden trio. McGonagall insists on caring for Remus and Severus. Mom-Gonagall is something I'll defiantly explore in the future. I love that woman. The fear of displeasing her would be hilarious.**

 **3\. Remus ends up okay, eventually returning to his adult self. However, for some reason (one I will not disclose yet) Severus ends up stuck at 15. In this scenario Remus becomes like a parent with Sirius and Severus becomes friends with the trio. Imagine the chaos of two marauders raising someone they (mostly Sirius) used to bully? It would become adorably sincere.**

 **Pick your favorite, because all will be hilarious and heartwarming. I'm literally split all three ways and won't be able to continue until you VOTE. No matter how you vote, Draco is also going to become involved. You could also mix up aspects of the choices- like a mom-gonagall and a mentor Severus. I'm all ears.**

 **Next update will be for Lightning Strikes! Harry Potter and The Avengers will require more planning! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am back sooner than expected! I hope you're all as excited as I am for finding passion for my writing again!**

 **Sweetleftyrose, I believe you were correct. Mom-Gonagall and mentor Snape is the best option. I received the most feedback for this option by my lovely friends, as well. Without further ado, chapter 2!**

Chapter 2:

The first thing Remus registered when he woke was pain. The second, was the smell of something stale. How long had it been sense he showered? It felt as if he had downed an entire bottle of Skela-Grow and had been simultaneously hit by a broomstick. Definitely not the worst pain he had experienced, but he would certainly add it to his top five. Remus wasn't sure exactly how long he had been sleeping, as he was still completely exhausted. His bed felt so warm and so comfortable, that he almost fell asleep again. However, Remus couldn't shake the feeling he needed to stay awake. Reluctantly, Remus opened his eyes, heavy with exhaustion, the room thankfully dark. He wasn't sure if he had the energy to move his head, but surprised himself by managing to turn to the right. He celebrated the small victory, though it now felt like Hippogriffs were stampeding on his skull.

A bespectacled boy with messy black hair sat next to him. His glasses were askew, his mouth slightly ajar, and his face was pressed against an armchair. He looked to be deeply asleep. Remus took a deep breath and flopped his head to the left. All he could manage to see was a blur of a black cloak.

"Remus, thank Merlin you're alive! I was so worried," Sirius gasped, sweeping Remus up into a hug. Remus couldn't suppress his wince. Sirius immediately sprung back, looking sheepish. Bless Sirius's enthusiasm, it made even injuries interesting.

"Pads- I'm alright," Remus croaked. His voice sounded hoarse and weak. Sirius waved his wand, nonverbally conjuring up a stream of cool water for Remus. Remus hadn't realized how thirsty he had been; how long exactly had he been out? Once his thirst had been sated, he leaned back in bed, ready to sleep again.

"Remus, wait. What exactly do you remember?" Remus had to think. His head felt very muddled and murky.

"I remember it being the full moon." Sirius looked relieved.

"So the day before the incident? This is much better than I thought. I'll have to tell Severus everything is okay. He was actually worried about you, in his own way."

"Severus? I'm glad to see you're maturing. But why would he be worried about me, anyway?" He looked at Sirius- really looked at Sirius- and frowned: this wasn't right.

"Well, Hermione sort of put Severus and myself in our places, if you would. You should have seen her Reme: she would have done Lily proud. I was as terrified as I was amazed."

"That's great, but who exactly is Hermione? Does she have something to do with you looking like a scruffy middle-aged man? I thought you learned your lesson from the last aging potion you tried." Remus attempted to chuckle, but found he was in too much pain. He didn't notice Sirius's eyes widen.

"Remus, you trust me right?"

"Yes." Remus had agreed immediately.

"You know I would never lie to you or intentionally hurt you?"

"Sirius, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?" Sirius let out a strangled laugh and nodded. Even when Remus had been through so much, he was always looking out for his friends.

"There was an accident. You've been unconscious for three days." Remus looked horrified.

"I've missed three days? That's a bloody long time, Sirius!" Remus _hated_ missing time. In his opinion, life was short and he wanted to enjoy everything he could. Being unconscious for days was time he could never get back.

"I'm sorry Remus. I know this must be incredibly confusing and hard for you. I do have to ask you a silly question though. Do you mind telling me what year this is?" Remus was still quite upset about losing time, but he was more concerned about Sirius. He was acting strange; much stranger than usual. Something did not feel right.

"If I've been unconscious for 3 days, it should be August 7th, 1975."

" _Shite."_ Sirius looked completely panicked. He turned around and gripped the armchair he had been sleeping in.

"Pads are you okay? What's going on?!" Remus was still in incredible pain and now he was anxious. He wanted answers immediately.

"Remus, we've established that I would never lie to you or intentionally hurt you, right?"

"Well yes but-"

"-I need you to trust me 100% right now. Can you do that Reme, please? Can you please follow my directions exactly?"

"Okay." Remus still wasn't happy though.

"I vow to tell you what's going on, but I need you to get better first. I want you to take a potion for pain and one for dreamless sleep. I know you've been out for three days, but I just need you to trust me. Once you're better, I will explain everything." Sirius looked at Remus authoritatively, leaving no room to argue. Since when was _Sirius_ of all people responsible?

"Fine; you really owe me though. I don't like what's going on, Siri." Sirius summoned the two bottles from across the room.

"How are you doing that?! I know you're smart, but nonverbal spells are two years away! I don't think you've spent all summer at James's house studying," Remus yelped.

"When you're better, I will tell you. Please stop delaying the inevitable and get some rest. You shouldn't exert yourself," Sirius chastised. He uncorked one bottle and handed it to Remus. Remus really tried to lift his arm to bring the bottle to his mouth, yet still couldn't manage it. He was already incredibly frustrated and this wasn't helping.

"Can you please…not that I can't I just…um yeah." Remus blushed; he was never eloquent when he was anxious.

"Sure, Reme, I understand." Sirius took back the potion and poured it into Remus's open mouth. Remus shuttered; pain potion tasted vile. Thankfully, the effects were quick. He could feel numbness spread over his limbs, bringing sweet release from the pain. "Now the dreamless sleep."

Remus nodded, although a little apprehensively. He wasn't a huge fan of dreamless sleep. Though dreamless sleep didn't taste as bad as the pain potion, it worked much quicker, and didn't leave much time for Remus to dwell on the strange events that had occurred.

"Remus we're all here for you. No matter what happens, know we care about you."

"Mhhmm. I thank you…I mean." Remus's eyes were growing awfully heavy.

"I know bud, we'll talk soon." With that in mind, Remus finally drifted off to sleep.

When Remus had awoken again, Sirius was the only other person in the room. Though Remus was still sore, he managed to have enough energy to eat the delicious breakfast Sirius had brought. They had spent the next two days playing Exploding Snap, wizard's chess, and talking about marauder pranks from their earlier days in Hogwarts. Remus tried asking Sirius what exactly was going on or at least why he looked so old, but Sirius wouldn't budge. Instead, Sirius kept their talks to lighter topics, while simultaneously managing to mother-hen Remus.

After the two days had past, Sirius had finally determined Remus was well enough to leave the room. Remus still wasn't sure why Sirius looked so odd or where he was exactly, but reluctantly listened. He had, thankfully, been left clean clothes and the too-large rather shabby robes he had been wearing before had been taken away. He didn't know why all the shirts were orange and yellow though: the Chudley Cannons were an awful team.

"Remus, before you go out there, there's something you should know. You may recognize where we are from pictures (Remus did not, but he wasn't going to say so). Well, this is No. 12 Grimmauld Place. My dear mumsies home."

"If I ask you why I'm here are you going to answer?"

"This is the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix. It was created by Dumbledore to aid in the battle against Voldemort."

"You said his name!" Remus looked incredibly impressed. Sirius looked momentarily surprised, before shrugging.

"A…new friend of mine says his name so easily, I suppose it's rubbed off on me."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Just that everyone here really cares about you. You may not understand why or how yet, but everyone in the Order has a personal attachment to you. I'll be here to help and plenty of others will be too."

"I feel like something bad is happening." Sirius grimaced, before settling on a slightly less painful smile.

"Well, that depends on how you look at the situation. I'm remaining positive."

Sirius opened the door and Remus was entirely underwhelmed. The hall was tastefully decorated, if a bit dated, and incredibly dusty. Remus couldn't believe how anyone could live here; much less house the entire Order-of-whatever that Sirius had described. After walking down the long hall, Remus could make out faint voices, though he couldn't determine where they were coming from.

"They're all in the dining room," Sirius relayed, "I suggested you meeting everyone one by one, but Dumbledore seemed to believe this would be the better option. I don't see how; why listen to me? I've only known you the longest." Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked incredibly nervous.

"Sirius, I'm quite sure I'll be okay," Remus said, hoping he sounded reassuring.

"I can't promise you will be." Remus gulped and nodded. This may have been worse than he anticipated.

Remus pushed open the heavy oak door and nearly jumped back from the number of people at the table. Two chairs were left open, which Sirius led Remus to in his state-of-shock. Remus barely registered sitting; he was too busy feeling out-of-his-depth and shy. He willed the floor to swallow him whole.

"I thought we could introduce everyone before getting started," Dumbledore said, far too cheerfully for Remus's liking. He reluctantly looked up at Professor Dumbledore and curtly nodded.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I know," Remus muttered, looking quite confused.

"Wotcher shrimpie, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. I'm a Hufflepuff through and through and an Auror prodigy under Alastor Moody."

" _You're_ Nymphie? Sirius's _baby_ cousin?" Remus gasped, incredulously.

"I go by Tonks, shrimpie," she retorted.

"Alastor Moody." The grizzled man nodded, preferring to speak the least. Remus had of course heard of the famed Auror, but didn't know what had happened to his _face_. It was riddled with scars and he had a magical eye whizzing around. Following his better judgment, Remus decided to stay silent and not ask questions.

"I'm Molly Weasley; I've helped the Order for a long time. Although, I have just officially joined." She seemed like a maternal, cheerful woman.

"Pleased to meet you," Remus replied, politely. She smiled at him encouragingly and nudged who Remus assumed was her husband.

"Whoops, I'm Author Weasley. I work at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, in the Ministry. I've been in the Order longer than my wife here." He looked kindly at Remus, who shyly waved.

"Professor McGonagall. I'm quite sure you remember me, considering your vast number of detentions." She sounded as severe as usual, but gave Remus a rare smile. The teenagers across the table looked shocked. So shocked in fact, they couldn't cover their giggles.

"I do, professor," Remus muttered, feeling much like he had done something wrong.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, potions master." The hook-nosed professor attempted to smile, instead looking awkwardly strained.

"Severus?" Remus whispered. Now, Remus considered himself a good student and rather clever. The theme of everyone he knew appearing years older gave him a sinking feeling. Sirius had _promised_ him he had only been out for a few days. Remus nervously glanced at a spoon; his reflection still matched the age he believed he should be. He was still unsure on what was really going on and was starting to panic.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, a 4th year Gryffindor. I _should_ be in the Order." Remus stopped his internal rambling to acknowledge her. He now realized about half the members had the striking red hair. He vaguely remembered two boys a few years older that attended Hogwarts with the same hair. What were their names again? After thinking hard, he believed they were Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"I'm Fred-"

"-you're not Fred, I am!"

"We're the Weasley twins." Remus couldn't hide his grin. They reminded him of his own friends.

"Hello, Profess… er… I mean Remus. I'm Hermione Granger, 5th year Gryffindor." The bushy-haired brunette was blushing.

"And I'm Ron. Another Weasley." Remus could see whose clothes he borrowed. Ron seemed to be obsessed with the Cannons, judging by the team shirt he was wearing.

"I'm Harry." The bespectacled boy certainly looked a lot like James. He seemed to be having a silent argument with Sirius across the table. Harry finally sighed, looking like he was about to deliver very bad news. "I'm Harry…Potter."

Remus froze, noticing now the absence of his other friends _. Harry Potter_ ; who looked incredibly similar to James, except for the eyes. In fact, the eyes looked like they belonged to his good friend (but enemy of James) Lily Evans. His breathing quickened and his hands started to shake.

"What's going on?" Remus growled, unhappy to note his voice was quivering. The panic he was feeling was mounting. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Remus, take a calming draught, _please_. This would be overwhelming for anyone and it looks like you're going to faint," Hermione pleaded. It looked like she was going to stand, but ultimately decided against it.

"Stop saying my name like you know me! Besides, I have a complete right to be upset!" Remus spat, sounding on the verge of hysteria. He knew he was being unreasonable. After all, this girl sounded like she genuinely wanted what was best for him. However, he didn't have the energy to control his temper; especially when his anxiety was getting the best-of-him.

"I'm not saying you don't," Hermione said, looking hurt. Remus wasn't sure why he felt so guilty for hurting her feelings. The two boys whispered something at her, making her smile again. Remus assumed they were as close as himself and the marauders.

"I hate calming draughts. They make me feel slow and I don't like my true emotions being repressed. Besides, they taste way worse than even pain potions do," Remus confessed. He again, wasn't sure why he was being so honest with the group.

"I understand. I've had to take quite a few Droughts of Peace. I do know what may help; if it doesn't freak you out," Harry offered.

"Alright," Remus agreed, suspiciously. Harry got up from across the table, with Hermione and Ron on his heels. They seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Honeydukes finest," Harry offered. He pulled out a bar of Honeydukes milk chocolate out his robe. He set it on the table and nervously stepped back. This boy defiantly reminded Remus of Lily.

"And just-in-case," Hermione added. She set a goblet on the table filled with misty, turquoise liquid.

"We're here for you mate," Ron said, smiling. Sirius looked almost as touched as Remus.

"I feel like I'm supposed to know you. You all certainly seem to know me. I'm sorry," Remus expressed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron waved him off. In fact, they summoned their chairs to Remus's other side.

"This isn't your fault, Remus. We just hope we can help you," Ron said, earnestly.

Remus timidly smiled at them, expressing his gratitude. He wasn't quite sure what he had done to earn their trust, nonetheless, he was still glad he had it. The trio seemed incredibly mature for their age.

"Now as a great mentor once told me, 'Eat; you'll feel better,'" Harry teased. Remus nodded at opened up the crinkly wrapper. He didn't like how all eyes were on him: it was uncomfortable and a tad creepy. He did find it easier to ignore everyone when he finally had a bite. Harry was right: chocolate always helped.

"I wanted to thank everyone who managed to come out today and help our dear friend Remus. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and Rubeus Hagrid express their regrets for missing today and hope to speak to you soon," Dumbledore said, pleasantly, "I would like to speak to Remus privately to fill him in on a few things he has missed. I'm sure he will be grateful to see you in a few hours."

While the rest of the Order filled out without a fight, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius all stayed behind. Remus wasn't shocked about Sirius, however, the three 5th year's loyalty surprised him. They were already starting to grow on him.

"With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, I believe we should stay. We are going to be directly involved in his life and want to make sure nothing happens to him," Hermione said, firmly.

"Not to mention, we always get involved in some type of trouble. Even if we didn't want to, we're somehow going to be pulled into this," Harry added. Ron and Hermione smirked, rolling their eyes.

"And I'm sure I don't need to explain why I'll be staying," Sirius said.

If Dumbledore was upset with the way things progressed, he didn't show it. Instead, he waved his wand and made the dining room table shrink to only accommodate the six people staying. Dumbledore sat across from the other five. Sirius remained on Remus's left, with the trio sharing a large chair on his right. Harry, Hermione, and Ron seemed very comfortable with each other. Even with the unspoken tension, the trio was laughing quietly and playfully shoving each other.

"Ronald just told me that the jersey he lent you looks far better on him," Hermione giggled, nudging Remus.

"I told him it makes him look like a pumpkin," Harry quipped. Ron frowned and lightly punched him on the arm. Remus could tell he wasn't truly annoyed.

"Well forgive me for not enjoying your taste in clothes- or Quidditch teams," Remus chuckled.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we really have to tell you something," Sirius said. He didn't know where to start.

"Remus, I am sorry to say you've been in an accident," Dumbledore supplied, his blue eyes looking solemn.

"You don't say?" Remus said, dryly. Ron snickered, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"There's no easy way around this, so I'll be as frank as possible. While you were creating a potion with Severus- which I admit I requested you to brew- something went very wrong. You've perfectly reverted back to your 15-year-old self," Dumbledore said, gravely.

"What do you mean reverted back?" Remus asked, his voice taking on a deadly calm. It felt as if there was ice crawling through his veins.

"The year is 1995. You are-were- 36," Sirius supplied, quietly. Remus felt the breath leave his lungs. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. The stabbing fear gripping his chest was growing stronger and ringing was filling his ears. He may have said something, but he wasn't sure.

"Remus, sit down," Hermione pleaded, quietly. Her hand was gently clutching his elbow. He hadn't realized he was standing; he felt like a Spector in his own body. Remus let his legs collapse and fell back into the chair.

"There was a war," Remus croaked. He had an immensely bad feeling and a growing sense of dread.

"There still is," Sirius admitted. The broken look on his face was all Remus needed to see.

"Peter?"

"He's no longer with us," Harry muttered, darkly. Ron squeezed his shoulders, looking lost in thought.

"Lily?"

"She was so brave," Dumbledore said, "She fought until the very end."

"Ja..Ja…" His voice was chattering so bad he couldn't speak. Sirius shook his head, tears prickling in his eyes.

Remus felt his heart pounding impossibly harder. His vision was progressively getting narrower; the rest of the world appearing dark. To him, he had just received a letter from James yesterday, his only friends couldn't be gone, robbed from him without a proper goodbye.

"Do something, he's going into shock!" Harry yelped, scrambling off the chair with the rest of the trio close behind. Hermione grabbed the goblet off the table, pouring it down Remus's throat with surprising ease. Almost immediately, his expression turned from tortured, to exhausted and blank.

When Remus finished processing the potion, his limbs felt heavy and the world was moving much slower. If not for the extremely potent calming drought, he would have been incredibly annoyed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had moved him over to their chair, where he suspected they were trying to guard him from the painful truth. They were the most curious 5th years he had ever encountered: wise beyond their years.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"I'm okay," Remus muttered, thickly. The potion had made him extremely tired or perhaps it was the world changing news.

"We should probably get you back into your room, Mooney. We can talk more tomorrow," Sirius said. Remus could feel the trio's reluctance to let him out of their sight.

"I'm fine. It's this stupid potion. I told you I didn't like it," Remus said, trying to look angrier than he felt.

"Well I don't like friends going into shock," Hermione snapped. Her hand fluttered over her mouth and her cheeks pinked. She looked extremely embarrassed at her outburst.

"You're lucky I like you," Remus said, forcing his eyes back open.

"We like you too, Remus," Hermione replied, gently. He nodded his heavy head, eventually laying it on Ron's shoulder. He wanted to rest his eyes, just for a moment.

"I'm going to be upset with you all tomorrow," Remus warned, his voice slightly slurring. Just another reason why he hated calming droughts.

"I'm sure you will be," Harry said, mostly just to pacify Remus.

"I'm going to help you up now," Sirius said. He pulled Remus up with relative ease (Remus was on the thin side) and Remus leaned heavily on him, vaguely wondering what in the name of Merlin was put in that calming drought. Harry helped support Remus's other side, with Hermione and Ron making up the rear.

"Please excuse us, Professor," Hermione said, politely. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling at their comradery.

"You all really don't have to worry, I'm fine," Remus claimed. Harry and Sirius raised their eyebrows and simultaneously slipped away. Remus nearly faceplanted, until Harry and Sirius grabbed him again.

"Fine," Remus echoed halfheartedly. Luckily for him, the group didn't run into anyone else. Remus suspected they were giving him space and time to adjust.

The bed was soft and comfortable, making Remus want to sink in deeper. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep while he was walking. He couldn't have been asleep long: the room was still dark and he could see the low hanging waxing gibbous moon. He could hear hushed whispering coming from the floor. When he leaned over his bed, he was unsurprised to see the three 5th years. Although he was pleased with their presence, he couldn't help but feel envious. Two of his friends were dead and the other was more serious (no pun intended) and older. How was this fair?

"Couldn't sleep?" Hermione asked, gently. She tentatively sat at the end of Remus's bed, with Harry and Ron scrambling after her.

"Is there a right answer to that?" Remus sighed.

"I can't really say we completely understand what you're going through, but we're here for you," Ron offered. Remus nodded and felt a small amount of his burden lift. He wouldn't be okay for a long time, possibly never, but perhaps it wouldn't be terrible to befriend the 3 oddities before him.

"I was thinking we could share information to get to know each other. Harry has an important…thing, coming up and I think it will relax everyone involved," Hermione suggested.

"I figured you all knew everything about me," Remus said.

"Quite the contrary. Professor Lupin was kind, a bit of a bad arse, but fairly responsible. He-you- would never share any of the fun you got up to in Hogwarts," Harry laughed. Remus looked dazed.

"Professor?" Remus gasped. He was surprised he was able to secure a job in his supposed future (present?).

"Our best DADA professor. You only stayed for a year. The position is cursed," Ron said.

"I knew it!" Remus exclaimed. The trio slowly blinked at him. "I've had a different professor every year. I figured something was wrong."

"How about this, we'll share everything including thing about you, and our lives tomorrow morning. We can go for a hike and have a picnic, away from extendable ears," Hermione proposed. Ignoring the fact he had no idea what extendable ears were, Remus quickly nodded. He was still fairly tired and wouldn't be able to focus on new information.

"Thanks…for you know," Remus said, awkwardly.

"Of course; we have your back Remus," Harry said. And with that thought in mind, Remus slipped into a near-restful sleep.

 **What can I say? College is stressful, but I'm writing when I can. I hope you like this so far. I have a real plot in mind and plenty of antics in mind for the group. Remus will mention it, but my trio is even closer than in the books. Hermione and Ron will not have blow-out fights and they all support each other. After nearly dying together a bunch of times, I've determined they aren't afraid of saying "I love you" and being affectionate with each other. It is all platonic. I wanted the boys to have an emotionally enriching relationship like girls normally have.**

 **Toodles and wish me luck in my studies. I've turned into a coffee depended zombie.**


End file.
